


Osculate

by flowersheep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersheep/pseuds/flowersheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana never gave the stars much thought before Gwen was invited to join the expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osculate

**Author's Note:**

> For Merlin Femslash Week - Day 1: one moment

_Osculate: verb (used with object). to bring into close contact or union; to kiss._

  
~  


It was freezing. Despite that, Morgana remained on the balcony of her flat, curled up on one of the lounge chairs crammed into the small space. She huddled deeper into her coat, hands curled up inside her sleeves and tucked into her armpits for warmth. Above her was the endless void of space. Morgana’s eyes flitted among the stars, searching. She wished she’d paid more attention when Gwen babbled on about solar systems and galaxies. Maybe then she’d know where to look. It was all she’d had since the last transmission six months ago, right before the ship moved out of range. She had no idea when they’d be back.

Morgana’s communicator beeped in her pocket. She scrambled for it, fingers clumsy with anticipation. It could be a telemarketer, she reminded herself. It could be Arthur checking up on her, _again_. It could be anyone, really, though the late hour increased the hope that it was the call she’d been waiting all these months for. Morgana took a deep breath, bracing for disappointment before she accepted the call. A familiar face popped up on the screen and her mouth curved into a smile.

“Gwen!”

Gwen was grinning, eyes sparkling with her excitement despite the exhausted edge to her expression. There were bags under her eyes. “Hi Morgana.” Gwen yawned. “Sorry, it’s been a long day.” She peered closer at the screen, trying to see around Morgana. “Is it dark there? What time is it? I didn’t wake you up or anything did I? I _knew_ I should’ve checked what time it was on Earth before I called!”

They fell silent. Six months. Morgana would’ve thought they’d have a million things to say, that they’d be so overflowing with words that they’d be talking over each other in their eagerness to get them all out. But all Morgana wanted to do was look. Well that wasn’t quite true. She wanted to touch, to run her fingers through Gwen’s hair, to hold her, kiss her, just _be_ with her as she hadn’t been able to in almost a year. But that was impossible. Morgana hardly even noticed when she pressed her fingers to the screen, as if she could pass right through it and the light years that separated them. Gwen mirrored the movement.

“I miss you.” Morgana’s voice trembled on the last word. 

“I miss you too.” Gwen’s expression was warm and a bit sad. She cleared her throat and asked, “So why are you up so late?” Morgana glanced away for a moment, only a moment (she couldn’t bear to look away for longer).

“I was-” It sounded so dumb when she tried to say it out loud. “...Looking for you.” 

Gwen ducked her head and wiped at her cheeks and Morgana caught the wet glisten of tears. “I- Sometimes I’ll look out whichever port hole is facing Earth and imagine what you’re doing right that moment,” Gwen admitted quietly. A moment later they burst out laughing. 

“God, we’re such sappy, cheesy-” Morgana snorted. “You’re ruining my bad girl image, Gwen.”

“Good!” Gwen glanced off to the side and her smile turned into a grimace. “I should really go.” 

All the laughter drained from Morgana’s face. “Already?” She hated how small she sounded. But it hadn’t even been ten minutes. That wasn’t enough time. Not after six months. 

“I’m supposed to be on my sleep shift right now.” Gwen shifted in her chair, but didn’t leave. 

“You should get some sleep then,” Morgana said. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “We can always talk later.”

“Right,” Gwen agreed quickly. “We _will_ talk later.” Still she didn’t move and the silence stretched between them.

“I love you,” Morgana blurted. Gwen smiled, so soft and sweet and Morgana wanted to kiss her, but she couldn’t because Gwen was on a stupid ship out in the middle of space and Morgana was stuck on Earth, her only contact these snatched moments on vid screens. 

“I love you too,” Gwen said. “I’ll be home soon. I promise.”

The screen went black. Morgana’s eyes returned to the star-studded sky. She’d forgotten to ask which system Gwen was in.


End file.
